


The Moon

by yut



Series: Moon, Sun, and the Stars [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, Fluff, M/M, hunter x hunter anime spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yut/pseuds/yut
Summary: The first time Gon kissed Killua, it was an accident. The second time, wouldn't be.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Moon, Sun, and the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	The Moon

The first time Gon kissed Killua, it was an accident.

They’d been sitting on Gon’s futon, silently sharing Killua’s chocolate and enjoying each other’s comforting presence. It was odd, Killua would think later, that Gon was ever quiet. Because the only time the exuberant boy ever stopped to breathe was when he was in battle. Just this time, it was an internal one.

Killua’s eyes were closed, something he only dared to do with Gon, and savored the robust flavors exploding in his mouth. Gon’s golden eyes were intently focused on him; how the Moon made his silver hair glow, how his pale skin seemed to shine, and how a smudge of dark chocolate was right above his lip.

Before he knew what he was doing, Gon tilted forwards a breath away. Killua’s own breath was taken away when his eyelids peeled open and revealed wide, cyan pools full of shock. His smooth cheeks flushed a pretty red and he stumbled on his words.

“D-Dumbass! What are you doing?!”

Gon’s eyes were always zealous, just now they looked like they were staring at an inferno. “You’ve got some chocolate,” he somehow leaned in even further, “right there.” Then the stupid, _stupid_ boy grinned that grin of his that seemed to light up even the darkest of rooms.

Killua slightly trembled from some sort of emotion and gulped dryly. He gripped his jeans tightly, in what, anticipation? Fear? That he was about to do something dumb? That he was about to ruin the best thing to ever happen to hi-

Gon leaned in a bit too much and careened forwards, painfully knocking his forehead against Killua’s and smashing his lips onto his. It hurt but the pain was quickly swept away. They were soft, was Killua’s first thought. They were safe. Gon breathed him in and Killua melted. Their teeth clashed awkwardly but that was okay because this was _Gon_ , his best friend in the entire world who accidently kissed him but kept kissing him anyway.

His hands slowly found themselves on Killau’s waist and squeezed lightly. The silver haired boy flushed darker and pressed his lips harder on Gon’s. If this was how kissing was, he wouldn't mind kissing Gon forever. The spiky haired dumbass smiled in the kiss as if he could read his thoughts and Killua pulled away reluctantly, looking the most red Gon had ever seen him. His fingers absentmindedly went up to his lips, looking fascinated yet bewildered all the same.

Gon couldn’t help thinking he’d never seen anything more beautiful. Even if the chocolate was still above his mouth.

“You… kissed me,” Killua muttered.

Gon beamed. “Yup!” Then he frowned. “You still have chocolate on your face, though.”

Killua growled and punched him half-heartedly on his shoulder. “Dumbass! You were supposed to wipe it off!”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Killua…”

** ___ **

The next time Gon kissed Killua, it wasn't an accident.

When they reached the World Tree, they simply looked the other over. They were friends, but there was something _more_ there. Killua would do anything to stay by Gon's side and Gon would do the same to stay by Killua's. But here they were, about to seperate. Willingly.

It hurt more than attack, Killua numbly realised. They weren't just friends. They were partners, they were _pieces_ of the other. His heart beat painfully in his chest and he forgot Alluka's hand clasped in his when he took a step forward. 

Gon did the same, the inferno in his pools of gold seeping back in again. Killua felt like he was burning when Gon's arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into Gon's chest. Killua's unoccupied hand raised up to Gon's cheek and gently cupped it. This person... was half of him. It hurt to leave. It hurt more than Milluki's torture, it hurt more than fighting Chimera Ants, and it somehow hurt more than seeing Gon's emancipated form after his fight with Pitou.

Then they were kissing and it was bitter. 

Things weren't simple this time. This kiss had too many feelings. Killua didn't feel safe, his chest was the most vulnerable he had ever felt.

After Gon pulled away, _(He was the one to stop this time, something muttered in the back of his mind)_ sweet, kind Alluka yanked his hand gently to drag him away. If she hadn't, they probably would have stared at each other for a century.

Killua turned his back on Gon for the second time and this time wasn't any easier.


End file.
